vendetta_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
ChangeLog/Historic
Vendetta version 1.2.6 * Added "Hive Hunt" missions * Added "Find the Stronghold" mission * New trading convoys throughout the universe * Border Patrol now assigns 15 bots per player instead of 3, and does not add additional bots for new group members Vendetta version 1.2.5.4 * Fixed the Jump button in the Nav menu Vendetta version 1.2.5.3. * Reduced in-system jump energy requirement to 25% * Balancing changes to Iceflares, Starflares, Sunflares * New users join channel 100 by default * Actually removed XP penalty Vendetta version 1.2.5.2 * Changed gameplay mechanics and fixed bugs to discourage some "cheap" tactics as follows: **You are now vulnerable during all sector and wormhole jumps. ** The intra-system sector jump now works the same as the wormhole jump: you must have a fully-charged battery. The wormhole effect is used, too, for the time being. **You must now wait for one minute before re-entering a wormhole you just came through. This only applies to wormholes, not sector jumps. **Faction hits acquired during "temporary Kill-On-Sight" are now permanent; i.e. the change in faction applies once the temporary faction hit is removed. ** There is no longer any XP penalty for killing people with license levels below yours. * Fixed a lot of problems with the Hive. * Fixed some dumb race track announcer bugs. Vendetta version 1.2.5.1 * Fixed configuration file glitch which caused the new wormhole effect to crash. Vendetta version 1.2.5 * The Hive has been migrated to the production server; it is still confined to the Sedina system for the time being. * Wormhole effect has been enhanced a bit. * The Behemoth's engine has been nerfed a bit. Vendetta version 1.2.4 * You can now connect to our internal test server. At the login prompt, use test:yourusername in place of your usual username. See the message forum for details. * A 64-bit Linux version is available for testing; see Linux forum for details. Vendetta version 1.2.3.5 * Fixed MacOS library problem resulting from 10.3.9 update; the game now runs on OS X 10.2.8 and above again. Vendetta version 1.2.3.4 * Several ship balance tweaks. * Removed combat experience penalty for low-level players when those players have more than 3 player kills. *Border war mission changes: ** Put back Deneb's Hive bots; moved Border war closer to the Deneb->Geira wormhole and kept Hive bots out of those sectors. ** Fixed bug where kills didn't count if group leader was not in the border patrol sector ** All players hated by Serco/Itani and above neutral with Itani/Serco may now participate ** Increased monetary reward; toned down experience reward. ** Now displays the number of enemies left to kill Vendetta version 1.2.3.3 *This is a minor patch to facilitate capital ship battles and group border patrol missions; it also contains some additional content to be used in the future. * Removed all hive bots from Deneb. This should make the group border patrol mission (available at the Serco wormhole to Deneb in Geira Rutilus and also at the Itani station in Deneb) more usable. * Increased Serco/Itani Border Patrol mission reward to 350/350/350 per PvP kill after your group kills three enemy pilots per member. * Reduced the number of various grey-space bots, such as Prosus Assaults, that get spawned when several people are in the sector * Changes for the "three capital ships in Sedina B8" scenario: ** Capital ships are now colored differently for each nation ** Itani, Serco, and UIT ships all engage one another ** ...with beam cannons instead of gatling turrets ** Automated turrets are slightly less dumb about target selection ** They also spawn closer to Sedina instead of in the nation capitals. Vendetta version 1.2.3.2 * Re-introduced race tracks in Sedina B5, D5, E5, F5, G5, & H5 * Fixed more capital ship bugs: ** Turret fire no longer hits the turret itself while the ship is moving ** Docking bay activation now has priority over wormhole activation ** Fixed turret view getting stuck just after warp ** Fixed launch velocity/direction when undocking ** Storm exit point is properly generated when you undock * Other capital ship changes: ** Hailing a capital ship will now stop it for 30 seconds so you can dock to it (if you have permission to do so) ** The "distance" bar at the bottom of the HUD now shows the capital ship's health while controlling a turret ** Firing arc of turret increased to 150 degrees ** If you're unable to take control of a turret, a more descriptive reason is given ** The "bar" inside the ship is now the "ready room" ** Players are now kicked out of the ship if they lose enough faction by shooting people with the turret ** Joystick control works differently (relative instead of absolute) and keyboard control has been added Vendetta version 1.2.3.1 * Fixed several capital ship related bugs: ** Parts of your HUD disappeared after you had been a turret ** If you logged out and in again, you could spawn inside the body of the capital ship ** There were various ways of getting stuck in the loading screen (or nav menu) during capital ship warps ** The capital ship would sometimes erroneously take damage while warping out, and explode instantly after arriving on the other side of the warp * Fixed rendering bug when viewing valkyries/marauders/etc in the station Vendetta version 1.2.3. * Players may now dock to the Serco capital ship and man its turrets. * Fixed error in mouse-look ship facing indicator direction * Ship select menu shows ships in the local station first in the list * Ship select menu can be cancelled Vendetta version 1.2.2.2 * Made updater show progress bar during patching * Also made updater patching much more efficient when updating from old versions * Fixed server bug that caused dueling to not work properly * Minor faction NPCs use their nation to determine whether they are green/red on radar * Fixed navroute bug * Trader NPCs don't have combat licenses * Players who get KOS by shooting in the no-fire-zone cannot gain faction * Fixed trader NPCs so they know where they are going as soon as they enter the sector Vendetta version 1.2.2.1 * fix client crash when no sound was available * clicking on items in the cargo list now highlights the correct item * fixed confusing nav computer behavior when plotting courses with shift-click after travelling through a wormhole. Vendetta version 1.2.2 * Fixed 3D positional sounds * Fixed problem with sector not shutting down * Fixed some typos in some missions and char info * /navroute list is fixed in Linux and Mac OS * Added VSync and Texture Compression (for hardware that supports it) video options to Mac version * Fixed ion storm effect * Screen flashes blue instead of red when player gets hit with a repair gun * Fixed Strike Force ships * Fixed trader NPCs * NPCs now have actual license levels * Ship Cargo station menu is now alphabetically sorted * Changed proximity rockets to counteract rocket-ramming. They do not explode immediately now. * Prometheus and Valkyrie ship changes Vendetta version 1.2.1.1 * Fixed a few crashing bugs * Optimized the positional sound system a little bit Vendetta version 1.2.1 * Radar blips are properly sized * Fixed some client crashes * Fixed trader NPCs * Fixed bug with not being able to turn off shaders in MacOS * Sell list in station updates when prices change * Fixed mining tutorial * Fixed miscolored glow effect in OpenGL mode * Added numeric keypad support in Linux * New /duel rating command shows your duel rating, other players' duel ratings, and the number of points you stand to gain or lose by dueling that player. * Revised duel drawing rules - if you kill one another within a five-second window, it is a draw * /duel abort does not record the duel nor modify any ratings; outside interference from a third party also results in an abort * Duel ratings are visibile in the character info panel * Fixed problem with Behemoth ship scraping or getting stuck in launch bays * Mac fullscreen fix when clicking along the top of the screen * Many weapon changes * Prometheus and Centurion changes * Fixed problem with not being able to lose faction by killing trader NPCs * Zoom button in nav menu properly underlines the Z shortcut key Vendetta version 1.2.0.2 * Fixed two trade mission bugs * Fixed trader NPCs deciding to patrol instead of trade * Fixed bug with trying to buy more than 100 items in station * Fixed crash when trying to sell last item in the sell list in station * DirectX ps_hack point sprite flag is always on now to fix random crashes * Added Behemoth icon * Dropping cargo with the Behemoth doesn't cause the cargo to drop inside the ship object * Fixed Undo button not hiding when chat window is maximized in nav interface * Undo button is disabled when it can't undo any further * Fixed noisy tab buttons in chat interface Vendetta version 1.2.0.1 * Fixed annoying nav computer bug Vendetta version 1.2.0 * Trade mission timer updates properly * Jettison menu autoupdates while mining * /navroute undo - undoes last add * /navroute list - lists names of saved navroutes * More /navroute commands echo results * Fixed crash on Mac when compressed textures are used * Mining tutorial available in mining stations * Navroutes are saved in ./navroutes directory with .navroute as an extension * /togglenetgraph for visualization of network traffic * Don't penalize players if they kill someone by ramming. Fixes a problem with people killing themselves on other people. * Fixed typo in spy mission * Ships get double damaged by own missiles. Used to deter rocket ramming. * New 'Behemoth' ship available with 0/0/0/8/4 license * Fixed a bug where npcs stop shooting after 24 days of uptime * Fixed problem with automated station update stealing focus from the chat window when the cargo or ship tabs are open * New duel stats ranking - details will be forthcoming on the website * Minor changes to light ships Vendetta version 1.1.9.1 * Recompiled the OS X client from scratch; 1.1.9 had some very odd issues that this solved. Vendetta version 1.1.9 * Made Corvus name color grey instead of black * Trade missions have an on-screen mission timer * Mining bots properly stop mining when they die * Hive queen cannot be damaged by jump-ramming it * /navroute command to load/save nav routes * Procurement missions reimburse players as they deliver partial shipments * Wraith updates are actually in this update * Renamed Centaur Agresso to Tunguska Centaur Agresso * Alt-Enter for Linux to switch between window and fullscren modes (warning: may abort the client if done during texture loads from XFree86 "BadMatch" errors) * Station Sell Menu stays scrolled to area where selected item was and selects the next item in the list * Network bug fixed * Faction-penalty warning is displayed in color on the lower-middle of the HUD Vendetta version 1.1.8.5 * Updated Wraith Vendetta version 1.1.8.4 * Faction hit warning is flashed on the HUD instead of the General chat tab * Selection box of non-players is grey now * When someone shoots you, they become a red blip on your radar until you or they leave the sector * Fixed some possible exploits and bugs with new trade mission * Changed some ship stats; see website news for details Vendetta version 1.1.8.3 Balancing release; see website news for details. Vendetta version 1.1.8.2 * Fixed several problems with Trade Guild mission; it is now available again * Updated some item descriptions and fixed a missing icon * Added video memory size error checking for antialiasing in DirectX 9 * Channel 201 and 202 convoy destruction notifications fixed. Vendetta version 1.1.8.1 * Fixed a client crash Vendetta version 1.1.8 * Mining bots mine asteroids closer to the center of the sector so they are easier to find * Increased rewards of prospecting mission * New trade mission available for testing * Added accomplishment for killing/damaging 10 queens * Guild commanders can vote out a lientenant. * Bots use new path-finding system (not perfect, but an improvement over no path planning whatsoever) * Added hyphen in sector names in log menu and elsewhere * Junkyard mission requires slightly fewer crates now * Fixed MacOS X bug when going from fullscreen to window mode of a different resolution * Worked around Linux X.org XF86VidModeExtension problem when windowmode=1 * Queens give XP now * Fixed some typos * Waste handling bot mission (spy 2 mission) has 30 minute timeout again * Balanced some ship and weapon stats Vendetta version 1.1.7 * Spy missions weren't saying when the mission failed for every possibility * Fixed some typos * Fixed cargo rounds so they properly end every week * Junkyard mission now requests fewer items, and gives a reward when completed * All bots correctly drop scrap now * Fixed lightning mine crashing bug * Fixed crashes when too many waypoints are created in nav menu * Fixed broken repair modules * Christmas present reverted to normal widget crate * Modified ship order of Ship Buy Menu * Added more ship descriptions * Mining bots show the way to Queens Vendetta version 1.1.6.2 * Shift-clicking waypoints on the nav menu works for Linux and MacOS X. The temporary space-click workaround has been removed. * Guild commanders can set a MOTD (Message Of The Day) for their guild. * Fixed word-wrapping bug in the ship buy menu with Centurions in 800x600 resolution * DirectX 9 beta driver for Windows. Use at your own risk. You can change to it in Options->Video->Change Driver... * No longer awarded bus kills when you kill bots * Lowered standing requirements for Marauder Miner ship Vendetta version 1.1.6.1 * Fixed station crash when you clicked on the sell tab * Fixed dynamic linker issue for MacOS 10.2.x * You can now hold down space and click on sectors in the navigation map to add waypoints (shift-clicking doesn't work in Linux and MacOS yet) Vendetta version 1.1.6 * Fixed bug with 2D target box around mines * Ship names in Ship Select Menu no longer word wrap * Can't place bounties on players anymore * Trader NPCs properly tell you what they are transporting and they don't always transport Van Azek ore after they die * Changed ship flight model slightly * Tweaked ship engine characteristics of different ships * Added 2 new ships: a warthog and a marauder. * Character Info Menu is split into 2 columns and clicking on a medal shows its description along the bottom * Fixed trader NPCs and CTC bots so they don't get lost and disappear * Dropped skill requirements for license levels 1-3 * Normal bots shouldn't appear in tutorial sectors anymore * Nav menu now allows multiple waypoints to be defined using shift+left mouse button. Up to 100 points can be defined. * Fixed bug which allowed more than 8 players to join a group * Fixed some exploits in group adv. combat mission * Added scrapyard mission * Slightly increased Trade XP for selling items to stations Vendetta version 1.1.5 * Added bounty system * Added marshal bot in capital sectors; /msg or hail the marshal bot for more information. * Added /hail command that hails the currently selected target. Reload the default key settings to use this command or type in these commands: /alias hail "activatechattab 0; msg target%hailmsg" /bind "h" hail **The 'activatechattab 0;' part is optional. It just forces the General Chat tab to activate. * Channel 11 is now nation-restricted; you can only see chat from members of your own nation. This is to temporarily fill in the need for a proper nation chat mode. * Fixed guild bug with trying to vote out someone who's not online * Added bonuses for the prospecting accomplishment * All HUD elements should resize properly now (except some centered text) * Fixed problems with mining certain objects * Prospecting mission counts towards the system the mission was taken, not where the mission was completed * Fixed some crashes * Added more accomplishments/medals * Fixed /load failing to execute last line if there's no carriage return * Updated text sizes, changed font weights (not bold above a certain size) * Exploding near a player should no longer set temporary Kill on Sight * Added some new weapons for certain accomplishments * Repair gun no longer gives no-fire-zone warning * User-definable hail message located in Options->Controls->Input (temporary location) * Added some more accomplishments * Fixed exploit in Advanced Combat mission where difficulty wasn't increasing as level went up * Fixed jerky station spin in Login menu Vendetta version 1.1.4 * News system in station * Jettison menu * New font system * OS X version doesn't show resolution depths < 16 bits * OS X fixes for switching between window mode and fullscreen mode * OS X doesn't make the window smaller if it is the exact same width as the desktop * Windows version doesn't crash if joystick is unplugged and Scan is pressed * Added 2D/3D targeting reticle option * Fixed bug with CTC weapon being given to both sides regardless of who won * Changed targeting heuristic to try to be able to select asteroids more reliably * Prospecting mission gives mining XP instead of trade XP Vendetta version 1.1.3 Major gameplay changes: * Mining license and 8 mining guns, progress indicator for mining * Ship is automatically repaired when docking to a station * New 2-D target box instead of 3-D target box * New scanners and info about targeted object listed next to damage indicator on the HUD * License levels are now granted immediately upon gaining sufficient skill points (no "License Test mission") * Targeting another ship will display what type of ship it is * Targeting crates will display what is in the crate * No penalties for killing a low-level player who has participated in CTF Other bugfixes and minor changes: * Advanced combat mission not available until level 2. Border Patrol available at 4. * Azek/Latos border now guarded instead of monitored * OS X graphics driver rewritten to work better with multi-monitor setups and to clean up bugs * Support for extra mouse buttons if available * Trying to fix problem when joysticks sometimes stop working in Windows * Further debugging info added for Linux joysticks * Target distance is more precise, calculates nearest point on surface of target to center of ship * More minerals * Capture-The-Cargo timers should work properly after the round ends * Prospecting and spy missions increment single-player mission count * Spy mission changed to requiring at least level 1 combat * Asteroids have varying amounts of minerals * Asteroids have a temperature that changes the mining rate * Mining guns have varying extraction rates and heat generation rates * Trader NPCs take longer to traverse sectors * Removed wireframe mode * Skill point reward messages now grouped * Updated tutorial * Fixed long-standing bug in AI maneuvering code (which sometimes prevented transports from reaching their warp-out destination, for instance) Vendetta version 1.1.2 * "Scanner" effect fixed for OpenGL (as seen on mining drones and with the scanner mission item) * The name generator is fixed * /guild resign lieutenant fixed * Cargo correctly affects ship mass when picking up duplicate items Vendetta version 1.1.1 * Trader NPCs shouldn't get lost between jumps * NPCs and bots should activate the wormhole at the proper distance * NPCs and bots don't mysteriously heal after warping * Orun/Dentek/etc Collectors now mine asteroids * Trader NPCs use Atlas ships * Trader NPCs don't shoot back * Mass indicator on the HUD * Fixed secondary chat fadeout time * Added rHUDfadeout variable for setting the fade timeout of the secondary chat area. Defaults to 4 seconds. (Use /set rHUDfadeout x to change it to x seconds) * Made repair weapon shoot faster and have better autoaim * Other miscellaneous bug fixes Category:ChangeLogs